paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poprock
Poprock is owned by PitbullLover and is in Tundras fanon universe. Apperence Poprock is a Belgian Tervuren. Her ears perk up and her tail is long and fluffy. She has mostly black fur with brown on her front paws and on the fluff on her face. She also has Brown on the tips of her ears. She dyes her tail rainbow because....Well she can. She has bright blue eyes. Personality Very mistrusting at first but she grows out of it, after she's just a ball of energy. Always happy and perky! She loves to cook and is always happy to do it. She loves putting smiles on people's faces with her cooking. Although she is happy most of the time she can get very snippy when she didn't get enough sleep or when she's annoyed. She can get scared easily and is nervous around new pups. She can be a bit of a hot head sometimes especially when people accuse her of something or has to tell someone the same thing multiple times. Bio Read "Lollipops and Gummy Bears" located in a link below~! ^^ Job/Gear Poprock is a baking/candy making pup and is Poptarts trainee. Uniform Her uniform is similar to Poptarts but with a different color pattern. She wears a light purple vest that is lined with pastel yellow trimming. Unlike Poptart she doesn't like to wear the socks, instead she likes to dye her tail the color of the rainbow. Collar and badge Her collar is pastel yellow, the same color as the lining of her uniform. Her crest is similar to Poptarts but has 2 (an aqua marine and light pink) gummy bears on it instead. The background is light purple Pup-Pack Her pup pack is pastel yellow. It has the same things in it as Poptarts but also has a wooden stirring/taste testing spoon in it. Vehicle Her vehicle is the exact same as Poptarts, just different colors. Catchphrases "Let's get popin!" "No other sweets can beat my treats!" Crush She has a crush on Quin. She met him when her and Poptart went to the Day camp that Quin works at to make treats for the kids and pups ^^ Stories By Me: Lollipops and Gummy Bears By Others: Kitkat the Lomesome Pup (Main) Poprock and the Candy-Off (Main) Collabs: Work Today, Love Tomorrow (Main) Trivia * She's around Smoky's age. So think older then Med but younger than Smoky (if that helps great! if that confuses you, I'm sorry!) * She is Poptart's trainee and she loves every minute of it. She loves helping out her mentor and one day hopes to be one of the best candy making pups in the world * her and Harper are very close friends, they like to hang out a lot and since both of their jobs can be centered around birthday parties they hang out a lot then too * when she grows up, she marries Quin and they have 3 puppies. Kitkat, Koco, and Kream and she loves them very much * She does have a darkish past, and that makes her really nervous around New people. Once she's lived with the Paw Patrol for awhile, she gets over it and starts to be the happy pup we know her as today. Gallery Familypicture.jpg|Poprock with her husband and new born puppies by Confetiithepartypup. it's so cute~! Poprockblush.jpg|Poprock meeting Quin for the first time by Confetiithepartypup. I love it so much! <3<3<3 Poprock.jpg|Poprock by Confetiithepartypup, So cute! Pop rock and Quinn giftie! ^^.jpg|Poprock and Quin by Chase the police pup555. thank you so much ^^ Poprocks Badge~ digital .jpg|Poprocks Badge by me~ I really like how it turned out! ^^Poprockhusn.jpeg|Human Poprock by Confetiithepartypup~! Thanks so much, it looks great Poprockhusn.jpeg|Human Poprock by Confetiithepartypup. Thank you, it looks great! Human poprock~!.jpg|I decided to color the amazing sketch by Confetiithepartypup. I loved how it turned out, thanks for letting me use your sketch Confetii!! SCAN0276.png|Oh my gosh~ QuQ! I just love this so much~!!! An absolutely amazing picture draw by 258raindrop, just it looks amazing! Thank you so much!!! Rusty and Poprock, Art Collab with Fuzzy~ .jpeg|Art collab with the amazing WittleFuzzyPuppehs, she did an amazing sketch then I digitalized it~ Poprock.png|Poprock by Sonic~ part of an art request turned art trade! Thanks so much!! Poprock Party Time~!.JPG|a doodle I came up with <3 PoprockTGW.png|Contest entry by TheGenerousWolf: thank you for entering she looks adorable~ ^^ Party pups.png|2nd place winner of my Summer Contest: drawn by Tundrathesnowpup, thanks for entering! The drawing was adorable and I loved the idea~ Contest entry.png|First place winner of my summer contest: drawn by Silverheart456! I loved the way she shaded~ Poprock and Kream having some mother son bonding time <3 Harper and Poprock fixing to eat cake.png|Part of an art trade with Sonic! Looks great! ^u^ Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Character by PitbullLover Category:Trainee Category:Females Category:Female